


Shimadagans

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Comfort, Compilation, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Misadventures, Movie Nights, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch lore, Peace, Reminiscing, Shenanigans, Shimada, Short Fics, Slice of Life, War, genji - Freeform, hanzo - Freeform, headcanons, shimadagans, sparrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Overwatch oneshots mostly centered around Genji. A compilation of slice-of-life stories featuring many of the characters of Overwatch and all of their misadventures over the years.Each chapter will have a summary of the short oneshot that follows.





	1. It's the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Tracer have a weekly routine where they get drunk, build a pillow fort, and watch the worst movie they could possibly find.

It’s the Little Things

Jaded eyes of a man long overworked gazed into the mirror before him. Prosthetic fingers percussing rhythmically on the countertop before he heaved a sigh, _I wonder if I can get back to sleep before anyone notices? I’m green cyborg ninja dude anyway, shouldn’t be too hard._ In good nature he laughed to himself at the title “green cyborg ninja dude” that had once been unceremoniously bestowed upon him when he first joined Overwatch. “Genji” was not a hard name, but his early days had been far less welcoming to him, and using his name made him eerily human. Of course, he was human, at least the important parts were, but there was a time when those who were now his family would have disagreed. But now, he was Genji again, and green cyborg ninja dude was simply a faint memory that now brought a smile to his face to think that he’d actually been called that for years.

He’d been lost in thought when there was a hard slap over his still very much human rear, and though he jumped with surprise, he knew only one person greeted him this way. The same person who was quick enough to slip in the doorway and give him a firm smack without him seeing.

“Hey, love! You’re up early today,” Tracer beamed at him, her cowlicks dancing off in every which direction. She wasted no time gargling her mouthwash loudly next to him.

He laughed a bit, “I think you’re supposed to brush first, then rinse.”

“Ah, don’t be silly! It’s rinse, brush, rinse, that way you get rid of that god-awful morning breath before you go stirring everything up with a toothbrush,” the last half of her explanation was impaired by her enthusiastic scrubbing, “By the way, your pits stink,” she winked at him after she spat toothpaste into the sink, reaching again for the mouthwash.

Equally as playful now, Genji lifted his left arm and sniffed hard, “Hmm… Smells okay to me, why don’t you confirm for me?” he grabbed her in a halfhearted headlock.

Tracer, always in high spirits cackled, her muffled voice coming out, “Yuck! You smell worse than your brother!”

In mock offense, Genji released her with a audible gasp, dramatically throwing his hand over his scarred mouth, “How _dare_ you! You know it is forbidden to speak of him in my presence!”

Genji had intended to continue, but he couldn’t keep his lips still and both of them howled with laughter. Perhaps it was only so hilarious to them because there had been a time when Hanzo really had spoken that way of Genji, and it was every bit as ridiculous when he said it then as when Genji impersonated him at 5 in the morning with a bedhead.

“Oh man,” Tracer wiped a tear from her eye, “It’s always a joy to hang with you Genji. I mean that.”

Genji smiled fondly at her, “Speaking of which, are we still getting together tonight? The usual?”

Tracer flashed him a smile, “Of course! I’ll buy the ice cream today, you pick the movie. Oh, and the beer of course!”

Genji laughed, “You know I pick the worst movies!”

“Yeah, you do. That’s what makes it fun though! Nothing beats your terrible taste in films dear!” with that, Tracer turned on her toes and strolled out. Though she popped her head around the corner a heartbeat later, “By the way, your pits really do stink!” and with that she was off with a wave.

Genji thoughtfully lifted his arm and sniffed again, concurring that she was right. Tracer always had a way of brightening his day, and when he looked in the mirror again, his eyes were clear and he looked wide awake and in a rather good mood. He washed himself briskly, grateful for the advanced prosthetics on him that meant he could shower and scrub himself normally without worrying that he might somehow damage them. In secret, Genji washed his armpit a little extra today before hopping out of the shower. He knew soon everyone would be stirring, and though their living quarters was large, there were only three bathrooms in the main house. The rest were a walk in icy morning air for a couple hundred feet. And none of those bathrooms had showers in them.

Genji liked hot showers and that meant getting up extra early before everyone else used all the hot water, and so his morning routine came to be. Sure enough, he stepped out in a towel only to be moved pointedly to the side by Angela.

“If you’ll excuse me, Genji,” she eyed him. Angela also loved hot showers, and god help anyone who used all the hot water before she could shower.

Genji laughed, “Don’t worry, I always make sure to save enough hot water for you.”

Angela smiled at him, though he could see she was still half asleep, “Thank you, dear! I appreciate that!”

With that, he set off to get ready for the day. He pulled a skin-tight suit fitted specifically for him over his body. As always, he got his head stuck for a moment before he managed to writhe into the charcoal Kevlar. He pulled out all the folds before adjusting himself in a rather comical dance. He slid the closet doors open and piece by piece assembled the plating that covered a good potion of his body. He always did his head and face last, he liked seeing himself in the mirror for as long as he could, because once that helmet was in place, he was a different man. As he always did, he paused briefly looking at himself before pulling his hood up and maneuvering his forehead protector into place. He pulled the mask up to his nose and fastened the metal piece that covered his lower jaw into place. He stole a final look into his own eyes before placing the visor between the two seated pieces, and feeling it click into place.

And so, the day began.

 

 

After the usual days work, he stopped by the base to remove all of the unnecessary mechanical pieces on himself. It helped him to look at least a little bit more normal while he ran his errands. He fumbled his hands trying to reach the fastener on his back that would release the plates on his sides, but he struggled to reach, and Angela was nowhere in sight.

A benevolent laugh graced his ears, “Here, let me help you with that.”

Genji couldn’t see who it was, but he knew Pharah’s voice well enough by now, “Thank you.”

“All I have to do is press in and turn right?” it occurred to him that Pharah had never helped him do this particular task before.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Genji had always wished he and Pharah spent more time together. Their interactions were always so pleasant, but always very brief.

There was a click, and he felt the metal plates slide from their holster. Pharah gently lifted them off his back and handed them off with a smile, “It’s tough sometimes, isn’t it? Having all those metal pieces to keep track of.”

Genji smiled, finding that she related to him, but Pharah seemed to immediately regret voicing her thoughts, so he changed the subject, “You’re on night patrol tonight?”

She seemed grateful for the change in topics, “Yeah, they can’t see me coming in the dark!”

When they parted ways, Genji set out into town. He picked up a case of drinks, and spent about 20 minutes looking through movies with 1-star ratings. He found one with a half star rating, and gleefully rented it for the night. He returned to find that Tracer had already assembled a considerable pillow fort, blankets spread around the floor. She was already in her lounging clothes, a Totoro onesie that never failed to bring an amused smile to Genji’s face. She’d had it for years, but she stopped growing early on, and so she never outgrew her favorite onesie.

She beamed seeing him, “There you are! What are we watching this time?” she tried to steal a peek at the movie he’d chosen, but he swiftly tucked it behind his back, using his free arm to keep her at a distance.

“Ah ah ah, you’ll find out when we watch it,” he chuckled as she pouted, “Are you all set?”

Tracer bounced a bit, “Of course! I got us some mint chocolate chip ice cream,” even without her suit, Tracer was a quick springy person and had already grabbed the ice cream down from the fridge.

“I got us some flavored hard drinks tonight. I got the variety pack so we can try a few of them and see what we think,” he set the case down next to them.

Tracer cocked her head curiously, “Did you get a bottle opener?”

Genji winked at her, “I am the bottle opener.”

Tracer found that hilarious, and her snorting laugh was irresistible to Genji, and he soon found himself laughing too. Once they’d calmed down again, he put the movie on to play.

“Okay, okay, seriously what are we watching?” she anticipated his response and he deftly cracked a bottle of black cherry lemonade open with his prosthetic arm.

“Bear with me… It’s a movie… about… a tire,” Tracer cackled as he spoke, “A tire… that kills people!”

She looked utterly dumbfounded as Genji took the first drink, “Oh my god, there’s no way that’s real.”

Genji smiled at her, “Oh, it’s real.”

Tracer laughed again, sometimes it seemed like she never stopped laughing, “Love, you’re gonna need to give me a lot of that alcohol then!”

Genji handed her the open drink, “Black cherry lemonade,” he guessed her coming question, “It’s pretty good to me.”

If her face was any indicator, she agreed.

They were both very drunk by the halfway point of the movie. Feeling warm and fuzzy, they laughed until they were sobbing, sometimes laughing at nothing at all. They leaned heavily on each other for physical support as they doubled over. They’d finished the bucket of ice cream, and they were very loud in their joy. They never managed to see the end of these movies, they always passed out on the floor in their pillow fort. The endings never mattered to them though, what mattered was each other’s company. Life was rough, war was hard, and for Genji, Tracer was one of the few people who treated him as though he were no different from everyone else. She brightened his days, and gave him something to look forward to at the end of every week. It was the little things that kept them going, and as they lay there, fast asleep and snoring loudly, their friendship was the only thing Genji knew.


	2. Update

This is just an informative update that this series WILL continue! I’ve been busy with college classes, freelance work, and the process of getting a puppy who will be trained as a service dog!

Shimadagans will likely be updated this weekend with the next installment “The Angela Support Squad”!

I apologize for this hiatus!


End file.
